


Black Rituals

by Wingzrooke



Series: Sirina Potter-Black: the Master of Death and Reincarnation chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Sirina Potter-Black wakes up to a surprise from her Black Family heritage, and a quest. She must find her soulmates or face implosion or madness! Finding her soulmate, however, is only the beginning!Featuring Fem!Harry, Tiny!Arcobaleno, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my newest story! This newest rabid plot bunny held onto my shoelaces with its teeth until I gave in and attempted to write this down. I couldn't help but want to write a semi-fix-it story, and it's Ri's nature to want to fix things for others. At least she agreed with me on that much. ;)

* * *

* * *

 

                The night was deep, dark, and quiet. The stars silently shone, free from clouds and obstruction. They seemed especially bright this night, and Kreature grunted as he lowered the telescope from his eyes. Though it defied muggle logics, the Star named “Sirius” stood out starkly from directly above Grimmauld place. Kreature muttered to himself as he lumped back over to the door to the roof. Quickly as the old and misshapen elf could, he re-entered the house and made his way down the stairs to the main floor. Once there he went down the hallway and to the master bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, he hopped up on the king-sized bed. He peered down at the young woman sleeping in the bed for just a moment before reaching out and poking her with one long, gnarled finger.

                “Mistress be getting up!” He commanded. Ri rolled onto her back and blearily peered up at Kreature standing over her.

                “Kreature? What time is it?” She asked, wondering what was going on.

                “Mistress be getting up! It being time!” Kreature repeated impatiently, poking her in the shoulder again. With a grunt of irritation, Ri sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face.

                “I’m up, I’m up.” She grumbled while swinging her legs over the side. “What’s the matter, Kreature?” She asked again.

                “It being time. Sirius is waiting for mistress.” Kreature informed her, hopping off the bed and exiting the room. Frowning, Sirina “Ri” Potter-Black followed her servant.

                “Kreature, Sirius has been dead for years. We even had a funeral after the war, remember?” She prodded gently, wondering if Kreature had finally lost the last of his sanity. Kreature grumbled under his breath in irritation.

                “Not Sirius, Mistress. _Sirius!_ ” As though the words aught to make sense to her. Then he began to grumble rudely about her upbringing under his breath while leading Ri towards the kitchen. Mystified, Ri nevertheless followed Kreature all the way into the room, and then to the wall of cupboards. Kreature gently stroked one finger down a seam between two cupboards, and with a groaning sound the wall revolved until it was perpendicular to where it sat before. Kreature snapped and a small fireball floated over his palm as he walked into the darkness beyond the wall opening. No light from outside penetrated, nor did Kreature’s light seem to illuminate anything. Not certain Kreature wasn’t leading her into a trap, Ri straightened her back and followed behind Kreature bravely. Obviously he was determined to show her something, and Ri was curious despite herself. Once she was in the darkness, she still couldn’t see anything except for darkness and Kreature’s ball of light.

                Strange whispers surrounded her, reminiscent of those coming from the veil in the department of mysteries. These whisperers, however, seemed to be judging her. She couldn’t have said how she knew they were judging her, as she couldn’t hear any actual words. Something about the tone of the whispers seemed to imply judgement, though. The journey seemed to take forever, her sense of time ceased functioning entirely. Finally, as Ri followed Kreature into a large, cavernous room, Kreature’s light illuminated the room. Gray walls and flooring surrounded them. Kreature flicked his hand toward the highest point, which was at the center of the domed cavern, and the light flew from his hand to hover there. Imperiously Kreature pointed towards the center of the floor with one hand, and placed the other over his lips in a shushing motion. Ri moved to the center of the room, and sat at Kreature’s direction. It was only her trust in the bond between elf and master, which prevented Elves from harming their master, which kept her sitting as Kreature starting painting a circle and symbols around her in blood.

                As Kreature closed the circle, all the whispers went silent. The hair on the back of Ri’s neck stood on end. The room seemed to grow a little chilly, and then a glowing light seemed to descend through the ceiling where Kreature’s light lit the room. A feeling of awe overtook The huge glowing ball of light drifted down until it floated just before the circle. The light seemed to shudder for a moment, and then it grew four legs, a tail, and a head with floppy ears. A long, blue tongue of flame lolled out of the muzzle, and a fire dog floated in front of her.

                **“Who appears before us?”** a booming voice asked. Ri wanted to look to Kreature to see if she should answer, but she could not look away from the magnificent creature glowing before her in golden light.

                “Sirina Lillian Potter-Black, named after Sirius, the Dog Star, of the Black Family.” Kreature intoned solemnly. The “Dog” tilted its head and looked into Ri’s eyes. A shiver of magic traced over her.  

                **“Sirina Lillian Potter-Black. You have been brought before your guiding Star, to be judged whether you are worthy of becoming a full and adult member of the Black family. Before you can be judged worthy: You must learn the truth of the Black Family, and also what is required of every family member.”** The “dog” intoned. Ri continued to stare up at the Star, enthralled by its mere presence.

                **“The _Black Family_ is an ancient family, mainly descended from three sources. First, from the Stars. In a time before most humans recollection, a Star once fell in love with a human woman. That Star had a child with that woman, and ever since then members of the Black family have been granted a guardian from among their Starly kin’s number. To signify this guardian, the child’s first given name is granted unto them by that Star and impressed upon their parent’s or guardian’s mind. Hence, you were named “Sirina” after Sirius the Dog Star.” **The Star informed her gravely.

                “So, you’re my guiding Star?” Ri asked, voice trembling slightly. Not in fear, but from the sheer presence of the Star. The “dog” Star’s tail wagged.

                **“Yes. Since the day you were born, I have watched over you always. Though you could not yet hear me, I have still done my best.”** The Star agreed.

**“Almost a millennia later one of your ancestors married into the Dark Fae King. The Fae, not being particularly inclined to watch over every single part-human child descended from them, were content with allowing the Stars to keep care of their co-descendants, and for the most part have little to do with our Family. The third source being the original Human ancestor. All three of your heritages grant you special gifts and abilities, but it is the Star and Fae heritages which affect the ability to be _Always Pure_. Though it is little known to most humans, many magical beings like the Fae have designated soulmates. For example, your father James of the Potter family and your god and Star father Sirius of the Black Family, were platonic soulmates. Your father James, despite not being granted a Guardian Star, since his Father denied him the Black Family Magic, had two soulmates. He was still descended from the Black Family, after all, even if he was never a full part of it. He was a platonic soulmate to one, and he married the other.” ** Sirius instructed, before pausing and somehow upping the intensity of his next words.

**“This you must remember, Sirina Lillian Potter-Black. Because you are descended from Dark Fae, there is a curse on your line. You cannot sleep with, nor marry one who is not your soulmate. If you and your soulmates decide to be platonic, you must not marry. For those of the Black line who sleep with and/or marry one who is not their soulmate, they go insane. For example, your distant cousin Bellatrix. Her father ignored the guidance of his Star and contracted his daughter to one who was not her soulmate. Sadly, she went mad as a result.”** The Star lectured. Another chill, this time of fright, raced down Sirina’s back.

**“But there is hope. You are not left to find your soulmate alone. For this purpose has a servant of your Family brought you before me, to perform the Black Family _Coming of Age_ Ritual. This Ritual will help me illuminate your link to your soulmate or soulmates. Using my power, the dormant bond will pull you towards your mate or mates. If you swear to find, stay true to, and do your best to treat your soulmate(s) right, you will be acknowledged as a full adult member of the Black Family. And also be acknowledged as the rightful head of the Family. I will also then be able to speak to you directly and teach you all you need to know about your gifts and the family as you sleep.” **He softly encouraged.

“I swear to find my soulmate or soulmates. I swear to stay true to them, and to treat them the best that I can, so long as they do the same in return. For it is not in my nature to put up with being treated poorly.” Sirina swore to her Star. A barking laugh, much like that of her Godfather, echoed from the Star before her.

**“That is well. For the second oath of the Family is to bow to no one except the head of the Black Family. A Black is a leader, not a servant. For you are descendants of Royalty and Immortal beings of immense power. Not even other Royalty, nor immortal beings will you bow to.”**  Sirius agreed.

“Though I may choose to listen to the council of those I trust, such as yourself, I will not Bow to anyone else.” Sirina swore easily.

**“Then be welcome among the rest of the adults in the family, Sirina Lillian Potter-Black, daughter of Sirius of the Black Family, James Potter of Black descent, and Lillian of the Evans line. You are hereby acknowledged as the new _Head_ of the Black Family. All other Blacks must bow to you and only you. For if they do not bow to you, they are cast out. All gifts taken away and bonds snapped.”** The Star pronounced before stretching with his butt up in the air. When Sirius stood normally (for a dog) once more, he barked thrice and blue light flowed from the sound until it began lighting up the runes and circle around Sirina. It got so bright Ri had to not only close her eyes, but also cover them with her hands. When the light seeping in around the edges of her hands faded enough, she lowered her hands.

Sirina opened her mouth to ask a question, but a glowing orange and blue swirled flexible rod coming out of her chest caught and held her attention. A pulling sensation took over her mind, consuming her thoughts. Without a word, Ri stood and moved to follow the sensation. Laughing his barking laughter once more, the Star caught Ri around her middle and bounded away through the top of the cavern. Ri had just a moment to brace herself before she thought she’d hit the ceiling, and then they both passed right through it. She looked down at herself to see she was glowing like the Dog Star, and somewhat see-through. Like the Star, most of her body was made up of a glowing amber fire. Here and there were darts of indigo and purple mixed in.

_“Fire?”_ She wondered to herself, and then she heard the Dog’s words in her head.

**_“Flames.”_ **He corrected mildly. **_“They are known as Flames. In particular, your flames are generally believed to be of the Flames of the Sky category, as opposed to Flames of the Earth, or Flames of the Water. There are seven flames in the Sky set, including: Sky, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Storm, Sun, and Lightning. Your flames appear to be a Primary flame of Sky, and two secondary flames of Cloud and Mist. Each Flame has its special properties, but I will teach you more about most of it when you sleep. For now, what you really need to know is that Sky flames harmonize, or bond, with other flame types. It is a soul bond, so be careful not to bond with one who is not your soulmate, as Wizards and Fae consider a soul bond a marriage. This means you are likely to have more than one soulmate, as a powerful Sky truly needs a full set of elements to be complete. And you are powerful.”_** The Dog added.  

_“Complete?”_ Ri wondered in her thoughts, and the Dog again answered in her mind.

**_“Yes. Consider a full set of elements, or ‘Guardians’ as some call them, like filing in the other half of your soul. A weak Sky can get by with one, maybe two guardians. But the more power you have, the more guardians you need. And, as I said, you are very strong. The job of an element is two-fold. The first is to physically protect the Sky, just as the Sky’s job is to try to keep their elements safe. The second, and slightly more important job, is to drain off the excess power and Flames. Most mortals have forgotten, because they have become weaker as the ages pass and_ THAT PARASITE _prays on them. Still, even a weak Sky can burn themselves up by having more flames than their body can safely contain. Breeding plays a certain role in how much flames you can safely house in your body on a daily basis, as well as upbringing.”_ **Sirius answered as they flew above the countryside. Ri marveled for a moment at how fast they were flying, and then wondered if people below were seeing shooting Stars and making wishes.

_“Why haven’t I burned up yet, then? I’ve seen my Flames before, back when I burned Quirrell, and also on nights when I was locked out of the house and it was cold.”_ Ri mused. Above her, Dog growled angrily.

**“That is because of the Darker side of Flames, and humanity. There are two opposing forces, known as Sky Attraction and Sky Envy respectively. Sky Attraction is a biological sort of charisma that attracts other flame users to you. This can be dangerous, because if you don’t have bonded elements to defend you, flames users of all types will attempt to bond themselves to you. Sometimes, in powerful Skies, it can create what is known as a Frenzy. Much like a feeding Frenzy among sharks. As they fight over the Sky in question, they steal little bits of your flame. Those bits of flame then break off. It provides little relief, and the over-abundance of Flames can still drive a Sky mad, but creates no bond unless the Sky wills it. The second, Sky Envy, is even more dangerous. Sometimes, a Sky will meet another Sky more powerful than themselves. If they are not…well. If they have problems such as insanity, they are power hungry, or for a multitude of darker reasons, they will attempt to take out  the competition. In your case, Dumbledore found out you are a more powerful Sky than he could ever hope to be. So he used a ritual when you were very young to siphon off your flames and add them to his own reserve. He also kept you isolated and planned your death, hoping no one else would even realize you are a Sky.”** He continued in a snarl.

_“Oh. So I’m in danger of implosion now that I’m free from his Siphon, and around less people?”_ She paraphrased back to Sirius, making sure she understood.

**_“Yes. But for now, just concentrate on finding your soulmate. We will figure something out if your soulmate is not willing to be one of your elements and spouse, or if you only have one soulmate. If nothing else, we could contribute your flames to those who need it. I happen to know you have a very distant sky cousin who was sealed as a child, and so is dying from a lack of flames. A Potter cousin, so not one granted their own Star Guardian.”_** Dog soothed, and Ri relaxed slightly in relief. Then  she realized they were crossing the English Channel, and then Dog landed on a beach of what Ri could only assume was France. **_“Go, little one. I will watch over you as you journey.”_ **Sirius urged, releasing Ri to stand on her own and prodding her forward with his nose.

“Yes, Sirius.” She murmured quietly. “You be safe too, okay?” She demanded softly. The Dog barked a laugh and jumped back into the Sky. “Be safe, Sirius.” She repeated again. Then she turned and began to trudge up the beach. Once more the bar of light, which she assumed was her incomplete bond to a soulmate, consumed her attention and all she thought of was its pull. Paying only enough attention to skirt around people, cars, and buildings, Sirina Lillian Potter-Black began her quest.

 

* * *

 

 

To Sirina’s increasing frustration, following the pull of the bond wasn’t as simple as she thought. For one thing, the pull, feelings, and direction of the bond constantly changed! She’d take a break for a half hour rest sometimes, then wake up and find the bond going in the opposite direction and the person on the other end feelings ten times as far away! Finally, she gave up. All of the buildings, cars, people, and the sheer size of the gap between her and her soulmate took to long to traverse. So she used the Point Me spell to locate the nearest magical shopping district, where she got many strange looks for being in muggle pajamas, and purchased herself a new broom. Once back outside the broom shop, Ri disillusioned both herself and the broom before she took to the air.

In the air, the wind ruffled Ri’s hair and made her feel at home once more. Idly she wondered if having Sky flames was one reason she was such a good flyer. Wondered if it was the reason she felt more at home in the air than on the ground or in the water. Then the bond consumed her once more, and she closed her eyes. To her surprise, she found she got more information from the bond with her eyes closed. Quickly she cast a shield charm around herself, as well as a large area charm that would warn of oncoming planes or air traffic. Then she gave herself over to the pull and flew in the direction it indicated. She didn’t stop for rest, and switched her direction immediately at the urging of the bond. It took her a few days, and Ri honestly believed her Star was giving her the unflagging energy of the Dog Star so she didn’t collapse from exhaustion. On the third day since she started flying, Ri felt the prickle of magic over her skin that indicated she’d just passed through a ward of some kind. The bond sort of zinged inside her, and Ri could tell she was very close to her soulmate.

Finally, she allowed her eyes to open. Down below her, near some sort of obstacle course on the edge of an island, she could see a large group of small people. When she got close, Ri cancelled her spells. Then, when she was near enough the ground, Ri stuck the self-shrinking broom into her pocket and fell the last few feet to the ground. A white carnivorous bird of some sort and a monkey both screeched a warning, startling Ri and also the group of people before her. The people before her looked like children, but Ri could feel through her bond that at least the soulmate she currently sought was older than she was.

“Hello, I’ve been looking for you.” Ri stated calmly, while looking into startled and wary blue eyes.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Ch 2 - That Could Have Gone Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to say, I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one, and I DID NOT EXPECT IT TO BE THIS LONG! Thank you to those of you who gave kudos and subscribed, I'm glad you're sticking with me. This chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, quick note: I changed Gabrielle and Victoire's ages. Plus Fleur is pregnant again. :) Because I can.

* * *

 

                _“As first impressions go…”_ Sirina thought _“I probably could have done better.”_ She added as a bullet whizzed past her ear. Ri noted a trailing light of sun flames behind the bullet, as well as the flames infusing the bullet itself.

                “Oh? And why were you looking for me, Kora?” Her blue-eyed soulmate demanded, and Ri had the feeling she’d just been insulted. Before she could come up with an appropriate reply, and feeling as remarkably tongue-tied as her father before her, another voice intruded.

                “Reborn. I would appreciate it if you would cease attempting to shoot my niece. I’d hate to kill such a regularly paying customer.” At the sound and sight of the person hooded in a cloak, Ri was momentarily side tracked from her soulmate. It was like a sudden info-dump in her mind. Three facts stood out from the rest, however. The first was that before her stood Regulus Arcturus Black, who was clearly not-as-dead-as-reported. The second was that he was a full and adult member of the Black family, and so had likely found his soulmate already, or maybe it explained his absence? The third was a detailed analysis of Regulus’s state of flames and the curse upon him. With a growl, Ri tapped her glasses with her wand and immediately the mage-sight on her glasses showed her the most foul of curses upon her “uncle”/cousin, her soulmate, and all their current companions. Unfortunately, she seemed to have inherited her father’s unfortunate speaking tendencies when dealing with soulmates. So instead of introducing herself suavely and asking if they could maybe get to know each other, Ri’s next words were:

                “What flaming idiot cursed my soulmate, and where can I find them?!” To the side, the man in a tiny fedora and suit raised an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk gracing his lips. A blue-haired woman choked and sputtered at the ‘soulmate’ proclamation, one man in a red dress-like-outfit sipped tea looking amused, and the last two people ignored her.

                “Congratulations on becoming head of the family. You may wish to start by introducing yourself.” Regulus stated dryly. Ri blushed a brilliant crimson.

                “Ah!  Sorry! I’m Sirina Potter-Black, nice to meet you! I apologize for startling you, it was entirely unintentional! It’s just…you are so hard to find! I’d follow the pull to one place, and then suddenly you were somehow on the other side of the continent! I was a little afraid you’d up and vanish even if I kept you in my sight!” She babbled nervously. In the background, the fedora-midget cackled and Regulus face-palmed.

                “Clearly,” Regulus sighed in a put-upon way “you have inherited your first father’s way with words around soulmates.” With another heartfelt sigh, he continued “Just as clearly, I will have to do the explaining. Sirina, your soulmate is known as Colonello. Please allow me to explain what is not a family secret about the coming-of-age-ritual.” At Ri’s embarrassed nod, Regulus turned to his comrades. He held out a hand, to Ri’s confusion, and made a ‘gimme’ gesture. Immediately everyone else whipped out their cellphones. A few seconds later a chorus of dings resounded, and Regulus nodded in satisfaction.

                “Thank you for your patronage. I believe I do not have to tell you what will happen to you if this information is leaked by one of you.” Regulus warned, and then began his explanation. “When a member of our family is deemed ready, they are put through a coming-of-age ritual. Part of that ritual, in essence, is to awaken the individual’s soulmate bond enough to help find them. We do this because of a semi-curse on our line. Our family members can only marry and sleep with their soulmate, or court madness and death.” Sour faces were made at the words, but they were interrupted by Ri speaking to someone they couldn’t see. They turned back to look at her, and found Sirina talking into a mirror.

                “Hello Fluer! You’re looking lovely as ever. How are the children? … … … That’s wonderful! Listen, I’m sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I have an urgent curse-breaking need. … … … Yes, I’m sorry, but it has to be someone I can trust.” Ri spoke into the mirror. If someone answered her, however, none of them could hear it.

                “You forgot to mention she’s insane already. Slept with the wrong person, did she?” the Blue haired woman sniffed. Regulus gave her a dark look from the depths of his cloak.

                “Hardly insane.” He retorted stiffly “Simply using a communication mirror which silences the other half of the conversation from eavesdroppers. I wonder why she didn’t get one that silenced both sides…?” He mused. The Blue haired woman shuddered, feeling like she was dangling on a ledge between life and death under the man’s glare.

                “Yes, thank you Fleur. Just have him lock onto my position. Also,” Ri continued, valiantly ignoring the other people’s conversation but casting an eye over all those afflicted by the curse “he’ll probably need at least one team of people we can trust.” She added thoughtfully.

                “Curse-breaking? We’ve been attempting it for years already, and nothing works.” The green haired man who’d been ignoring her chimed in scornfully.

                “Because you aren’t a professional. For a curse as nasty as the one over you lot, you need a professional. Not just anyone can successfully break a curse, let alone without negative remnants hanging around. To truly get rid of a curse, you need a professional. And Bill’s the best. You’ll see.” She retorted sharply, sounding more than slightly offended.

                “So what you are saying, is you _could_ break your family’s curse, but instead you chose to try and force Colonello to sleep with and/or marry you?” The blue haired woman scoffed, now that Regulus was focused on Sirina. Both Sirina and Regulus swiveled in place until they faced her together. She held herself firm under their withering glares, but inside felt like quaking a little. The furious flames of an insulted Cloud slammed down all around them, and everyone except Sirina dropped to their knees. Regulus kept glaring even from his knees. The people facing Ri now gave her speculative looks, excepting the blue-haired woman who blanched.

                “Let me be very clear. The curse on my line can only be removed by death. We were all born with this curse, and it will continue with us until the day we die. Secondly, I would never force _anyone_ to sleep with me and/or marry me.” Ri spoke scathingly, looking down her nose at the blue haired midget on her knees. “I would like to get to know you, if you’ll let me,” Ri told her soulmate “but I would never force someone.” She added softly, sadly.

                “And anyways, you have the wrong idea about soulmates. Soulmates aren’t always romantic, just the majority of them. But my father and godfather, for example, were platonic soulmates. They considered themselves brothers of the closest sort. It’s one of the reasons my Godfather blood-adopted me and Uncle Reg calls me his niece.” She added. “But the type of relationship they share is something soulmates should decided together, not something only one of them decides.” She scolded. The Blue-haired woman shrunk even more. With a sigh, and a look at her soulmate doing a very good nervous/guilty impression from the corner of her eye, Ri relented.

                “I take it you are his girlfriend? Because I’m not a home-wreaker. If he loves you, than I’d be happy for him.” Ri assured, and the blue-haired woman relaxed slightly as Ri’s oppressive angry cloud flames lightened and faded away.

                “Ex-girlfriend. But we are still friends, and I won’t let someone stomp all over him.” The blue-haired woman admitted proudly while getting to her feet. All around her the other members of the group did the same.

                “Uncle Reg?” the fedora-midget asked Regulus slyly. In reply, a mallet formed in Regulus hand and attempted to smash down on the fedora-wearing-midget’s head. Fortunately for the midget, he dodged out of the way easily.

                “So, if everyone in the family has to find their soulmate, do you have one Viper?” the purple-haired midget asked curiously. Regulus held out his hand in a ‘gimme’ motion again, and with a sigh the purple-haired man pulled out his phone again, as did the others in the group.

                “How come you aren’t charging your niece? Family discount?” The midget in the red outfit questioned, and everyone paid yet again when Regulus made a motion again.

                “Before that, could you please introduce everyone, Uncle? I can’t keep calling people by what they’re wearing. Even if only in my head. It’s rude.” Ri interrupted. With a chuckle, Regulus proceeded to do just that.

                “You know my name, of course, but I go by Viper or Mammon among the Mafia and sell information. I am also the Mist guardian for Xanxus di Vongola. Your soulmate goes by Colonello, and he is essentially a retired sniper from the Italian Special Forces. Currently he works on this Island with the security and training division, and as the resident rain. The purple haired and eyed man is Skull, and he has Cloud flames also. The rude blue-haired woman with the facial scar is Lal Mirch, also retired from the same army group of Colonello where she once trained him. Currently she works for CEDEFF, which we can go into later if you’re interested. The one in the fedora and suit, adorned by chameleon, is known as Reborn. He is a Sun, as well as the World’s Greatest Hitman. He works mostly for the Vongola family along with Lal Mirch, but in different departments, if you will. Fon is the man in red drinking tea. He is a storm, though oddly peaceful most of the time. His specialty is assassination. The man with green hair and the lab coat goes by the unimaginative name of Verde. There is also a Sky cursed like we are. The current Sky holder of the Pacifier is called Aria. From what I’ve been able to figure out about the curse, you will need her present to break the curse successfully.” After he finished speaking, Regulus drew a deep breath and then released it.

                “Thank you. Also, if you’re done playing dead, would you take off the hood? It’s rude, you know.

I prefer to talk to a person, not a cloak.” She thanked and scolded. With a shrug, Regulus did as she said. She scowled at the illusion covering his form.

                “Seriously?” She demanded. With a last sigh, Regulus let go of the illusion, and everyone else gaped at him for a moment. Looking between Sirina and Regulus was like looking in a mirror that switched one’s gender. The only two differences between the two were their gender and eye color. Even their hair was the same length, though Ri had obvious womanly curves and Regulus was slender and un-curved.

                “Oh. I guess Sirius was right. I _do_ look like you in the face.” Ri admitted softly. Regulus cleared his throat in embarrassment, then seemed to ignore the stares and comment altogether.

                “As pertaining to the other questions, it would be counter-productive to charge the head of my Family money. Seeing as all the money I get is put into the family accounts. And I do, in fact, have a bonded soulmate. My Sky is my soulmate, which is not all that uncommon. His name is Xanxus, as most of you know. Sirina’s father was Sirius’ soulmate and Sky, as well, for example. Although, as she said, they were platonic soulmates and therefore did not bond.”

                “What does being platonic have to do with not bonding as a Guardian and Sky?” Colonello wondered. Regulus stared at him blankly for a moment and then seemed to shake himself out of it.

                “I sometimes forget how strange the Mafia is.” Regulus sighed. “In our family, a soul-bond is a type of marriage. The only time it is not a marriage, is a parent to child bond.” Regulus informed the rain. “Which is one of the reasons I urge you to at least consider Sirina as a prospective spouse.”

                “What does the girl and bonding with a sky have to do with each other? I mean, we all felt her cloud flames! They were even stronger than Skulls! Surely she can’t have more than one with that amount of Cloud flames in her.” Lal Mirch demanded.

                “I’ll eat my cloak if she doesn’t have Sky flames. One just can’t attract and hold the same sheer mass of loyalty and devotion Ri has in the past unless they have Sky flames.” Regulus replied surely. At Colonello’s enquiring look, Sirina spoke up shyly.

                “I, um…I actually have three flames, according to Sirius. I don’t know much about them yet, because I only found out during the ritual. But, I do know I am primarily a Sky, with two secondary flames of Cloud and Mist.” Ri admitted with a blush. “Is that…bad?” She added hesitantly when shocked faced looked back at her.

                “Not at all. Actually, if I’d had to guess which three flames you have, those would have been my guesses. The Sky flames because of what I’ve heard about you through the information network, and the other two because they are the most common flames for our family to have. Once in awhile we throw a storm like Bella, but mostly we are Mists and Clouds. The Sky comes from your mother and father’s lines.” Regulus quickly assured her.

“Just surprising, because the stronger your flames are, generally, the less types of flames you are likely to have. And people usually only have one or two at the most anyways.” Colonello agreed, and Ri beamed at him for his reassuring words.

“Well, I’m willing to…”Colonello started to say, but a thunderous set of cracking sounds interrupted and everyone except Ri whirled while drawing weapons. Ri turned calmly and waved cheerfully at Bill Weasley and the people with him. One of the men with him whistled lowly.

“When you said you had an emergency, confidential curse-breaking, you weren’t kidding!” The man with brown hair and glasses exclaimed. “I’ve never seen or heard of curses like this outside of Egyptian murals and ancient history books!” The man seemed rather excited, and Bill scowled and elbowed the man.

“And no one else is going to hear it from us, either.” Bill growled, the scars on his face giving him a menacing appearance as he scowled at the man. The man gave Bill and incredulous look.

“Someone’s going around cursing large groups of people with a sacrificial Dark curse, and you want to keep it quiet?!” The man shouted.

“I don’t want to give anyone ideas. And we’re going to catch the idiot that’s going around cursing large groups of people. There are laws, after all. Laws we all swore to uphold. Our oaths also demand we punish those who break them, remember? So the less folks we give ideas too, the less we have to track down.” Bill reproved, then turned to Sirina.

“Don’t worry, Lenny’s a bit excitable but a dependable sort. He won’t go blabbing your name or these people’s about.” Bill assured the girl. Ri smiled gratefully up at Bill.

“I know. You wouldn’t have brought anyone who would hurt me.” Ri agreed brightly, and sparkles seemed to appear around her as the air around them warmed with approval and trust. Everyone around her except Bill seemed slightly dazed.

“Definitely a Sky.” Lal Mirch whispered in awe, and Reborn added

“A _Strong_ Sky.” With a speculative gleam in his eyes.

“Well, time’s wasting. Let’s get the circles set up, boys and girls!” Bill directed to his colleagues, and turned back to Ri and the cursed. “The first thing we need to do is diagnose every part of the curse. Just because Lenny can see the curse is a Dark sacrificial curse, doesn’t mean there aren’t little bits and bobs of other curses tucked underneath. And we also need to see what is being stolen by the curse. It’s usually energy of some kind, but we need to be certain. The diagnosis won’t hurt, but it might feel a little invasive if you’re energy-sensitive.” Bill warned them.

The cursed midgets nodded solemnly just as Bill’s colleagues came over and each started to guide one of the cursed individuals into a mostly-complete circle. Once an individual was standing in a circle, the people standing around the circle finished drawing the last bit of circle and any symbols as yet unfinished. The circles were also drawn in a ring, so they made a bigger circle comprised of smaller circles.

When all of the cursed people present were in a finished circle, Bill joined one of the circles of his colleagues and they all activated the circle by adding magic to it. Immediately every one of the curse breakers frowned and walked around to compare all the circles. With some quiet mutterings, and ignoring Verde’s demand for an explanation, the curse breakers drew one more circle in between the smaller circles, but added slightly different symbols than the other circles. They also drew a big circle in the center of the ring, with altogether different and more circles. Once those were completed, they drew a second ring of circles outside of the ring with the cursed individuals in it. Finaly the curse breakers stood back in a big ring, and Bill pulled Ri in next to him.

“We’re going to need your power from this. Just join hands with us and push in as much magic as you can. We’ll take care of directing it properly.” Bill instructed Ri, who nodded and centered herself. All of the curse breakers and Ri joined hands at Bill’s words. Ri felt it the moment the others started pushing their magic into the ring of curse breakers, and she immediately began to pump her own magic into the joint effort. The magic all seemed to flow to Bill, who activated first the last circle in the ring of cursed individuals. With a poof of smoke, a small girl with a mixing bowl in her hands appeared in the last circle.

“Aria.” Regulus greeted calmly.

“Viper? W..what’s going on?” The girl demanded.

“We’re having the curse diagnosed and broken.” Regulus/Viper replied.

“But we’ve tried everything! Nothing’s worked!” She exclaimed while Bill directed the magic simultaneously into all of the empty circles in the outer ring. The faces of the curse-breakers grew grave when, with the darkest smoke anyone’d ever seen, ragged zombie-like individuals appeared in the outer circle.

“What is going on? Who has summoned us?!” A tiny zombie in much the same size as the cursed individuals, and with a clear pacifier around it’s neck demanded. One moment she was participating eagerly, the next a strange calm descended over her and she spoke words. The words didn’t seem to come from her, though.

**“Calm yourself, Bermuda. That which you have long awaited is nigh. The balance is being restored, and the curse ended.”** Ri rumbled, the voice which spoke from her mouth was not her own, though. It was deep and obviously masculine. Ri was too calm under the strange influence to panic, but she did note the looks of awe the curse breakers gave her from the corners of their eyes. Bill, however, stayed focused and activated the last circle. A tall, skinny man in a iron hat and a checkered mask appeared in the center circle with a poof of indigo smoke. With a sigh of relief, for the last effort had drained them all, except Ri, the curse breakers dropped hands. As one they turned and bowed to Ri’s form.

“You honor us with your presence, ancient one. May we know whom has chosen one of us to guide our efforts?” Lenny asked formally.

**“I am the end and beginning of all things. The great equalizer, and keeper of the balance. I appear before you in order to lend my power to that of my master’s, should That Parasite prove too troublesome. I suggest the Blacks also call upon their Guardians to lend their aid.”** Rumbled out of Ri’s mouth. Then the calm receded somewhat and Ri blinked in shock.

“Um…what just happened?” She demanded of Bill. Bill smiled gently down at the girl he considered his second little sister.

“One of the Ancient Ones has apparently marked you as theirs. You must have passed some test or quest along the years. And when you joined our circle, it drew their attention to something within their domain. In this case, an ending of something. Especially something important. I have an inkling as to what happened, but it’s best discussed in private.” Bill assured her. “For now, don’t worry about it. It’s a good thing.” He assured her.

“Excuse me, but what is going on here?” The man in the very center of the circle demanded. Not a single curse breaker answered him, and neither did any of the cursed. Consequently, Ri also ignored him.

“What now?” She asked Bill.

“Now, the boring part. We need to analyze the curse and find out everything about it. Now that we have all the components, we can see every single piece.” Bill explained. “We also need to eat something. That took a lot of…”Bill started to add, then stopped as he eyed the cursed individuals who were clearly dressed as muggles “Energy. And we need to replace it before we continue.” He finished. Ri nodded thoughtfully and called for Kreacher.

“Mistress be calling Kreacher?” The ancient elf demanded.

“Yes, I need lunch for all the curse breakers here, and a book on the Family laws on punishing those who harm our family.” Ri replied flatly, irritated still by the thought of someone cursing her soulmate.

“Someone dares to harm our family?” Kreature demanded, his little eyes gleaming with menace. “Let Kreacher make sure they are properly punished, Mistress!” He pleaded with her eagerly. Ri pursed her lips.

“Bring me the book, and you may meet out my punishment. But only after I’ve reviewed the book and the regular laws as upheld by the curse breakers are satisfied. We’re Blacks, after all. We do things properly.” Sirina decided. Kreacher smiled, although it looked more like an evil snarl of anticipation, and vanished with a Crack!

A moment later, Kreature was back. One hand was touching the formal dining table from the formal dining room in Grimmauld Place, loaded down with a feast fit for Kings. The other hand gently clasped a book from the Black Family Law Library, and he extended it to Sirina.

“Thank you, Kreacher. You may watch the circle from outside, to ensure the man in the center does not escape. I believe he is the instigator.” Ri offered. With a bow and another Crack! Kreature disappeared from before her and re-appeared with a fourth Crack! Outside the circle of cursed and curser.

Sirina ignored the noise and settled herself at the table with her book. Thoughtfully she served herself and then started eating and reading her book. The curse breakers finished up writing down information they got from the diagnosis rings and circles, then came and joined her at the table. They all worked while they ate, and when they were done they discussed something in low voices. Sirina only looked up when Bill gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Sirina, we would like to take your Ancient One’s advice. Could you and any other Blacks present please summon your Guardians?” He asked calmly.

“I’ll check with Uncle.” She answered honestly. “I’ve never summoned mine before.” She added sheepishly, then turned away to walk over to nearby where Regulus stood patiently waiting in his own circle. “Uncle? The curse breakers want us to summon our Guardians. Also…I’ve never done it before. How…?” She informed her uncle, still embarrassed.

“Simply call for them in your mind.” Regulus replied gently. “They are always watching, after all.” He added with a small smile. With a determined nod, Ri moved back a bit.

_“Sirius! I need your help. Will you please lend me your aide?”_ She thought, and instantly her star fell down from above the Sky, shooting down to stand before her.

**“Always, little one.”** He replied in his booming gruff voice. Ri smiled up at him.

“Thank you for coming.” She said, just as two sets of stars fell beside Sirius. The Four new stars took the shapes of Lions, one male and one female in each set.

**“We have come to help.”** The four chorused together to Regulus, who nodded regally to them.

“Thank you, Celestial Ones.” He replied solemnly.

“What _are_ they?” Skull whispered in awe.

“Stars.” Sirina replied, smiling at her fellow Cloud. “They are our Guiding Stars.” She added with a fond smile at the ‘Dog’ Star. Then Sirina led the Stars over to the curse breakers before going back to her book. Sirina got so absorbed in some of the things the family did to those who harmed the family, she almost didn’t notice when the breaking of the curse actually started. She felt a flutter of magic nearby, and glanced up from her book to see the team of curse-breakers chiseling into an obsidian board.

Then The curse-breakers moved over to the small zombie and spoke in hushed whispers. The tiny zombie nodded to whatever they said, and they moved the board so the pacifier could rest on a slot at the top of the board and still have the chain around his neck. There was a bunch of magic and chanting, but Ri was too far away to really understand what was happening. The curse breakers moved away from the baby with the clear pacifier, one of them silencing the man in the middle who was loudly protesting and trying to get out of his own circle. Thankfully the circle reflected him back from the edge, so he was now both silent and still very trapped.

Ri saw, as the group moved to the next person (counter-clockwise in the outer ring), that the chain to the pacifier had dissolved, and the pacifier stayed lodged halfway into the obsidian board. The curse-breakers repeated their efforts for all of the zombie-like people, although they had to make other pacifiers out of diamond for the rest of them. Each of the zombie’s seemed to donate something Ri couldn’t quite glimpse to the pacifiers on the board. When the last of the clear pacifiers were filled, Ri finally approached at Bill’s beckoning. She saw, upon closer inspection, that a circuit of pacifiers made a wheel and spokes on top of the tablet.

There were still seven holes on the board, however, in between the spokes and one in the center. Ri followed just behind Bill to the girl she didn’t know. With whispered instructions from her Star, Ri held one hand under the empty spot in the center of the board. She lit her flames there, and the orange pacifier around the girl’s neck lit up and lunged towards the board on its own. The pacifier settled on the board in the slot, and the curse breakers quickly went through the chant which dissolved the pacifiers connection with the girl.  

Next Ri helped them with the Cloud and Mist pacifiers, but rotated out with groups of curse-breakers with flames of their own for the other elements. Finally, the board was full and all of the individuals free of pacifiers. The man in the center of all the rings appeared to be almost frothing at the mouth in fury, but everyone ignored him.

“Why are we still tiny?” Skull asked mournfully.

“Because there were actually several curses on you. We have removed the sacrificial curse, but we must also fix the other.” Lenny explained cheerfully. “Don’t worry though, this was the hard one.” He added with a smile. The curse breakers released the outer ring of circles, and the zombie-people stepped free.

“We would like to take this board into our care, based on our conversation with you.” The smallest zombie informed Bill. Bill looked to the five stars who all nodded. He shrugged and handed it over.

“Just be sure to keep us safe. That’s helping balance the planet, after all.” Bill agreed. The little zombie, followed by the other living dead, bowed first to the Stars, then Sirina, and then the curse breakers.

“We thank you for what you have done for us.” The littlest zombie intoned solemnly, and then they all disappeared through portals of black flame, taking the board of pacifiers filled with flames with them.

“Now for the easy bit.” Lenny cheered, and the curse breakers quickly erased the symbols around the ring of circles containing Regulus and his comrades.

“Ah, almost forgot to ask. Would you all prefer to be returned to what your age _should_ be, or the age at which you were cursed?” Bill asked the people left in the circles.

“The age at which we were cursed.” Regulus replied immediately. “I’m not keen on going from infanthood to senior citizen in the same day.” He added grumpily. His fellow cursed all agreed with that sentiment, and the curse breakers added some final characters around each circle. All those outside the circle joined hands once more, and Sirina pushed her magic into the working while everyone but her chanted and directed the magic. In a flash, each individual inside the circles morphed with a cry from the size of toddlers to young adults. Ri couldn’t help it if she stared a bit, she thought to herself. Because the men in that ring really were all unfairly attractive. Even the rude scientist was very attractive. Of course, her eyes kept straying back to Colonello, though. As the chant and flash ended, all the circles except for the one around the silenced man vanished.

“Please move outside our circle as we deal with the perpetrator of these curses.” Bill instructed.

“Actually,” Aria suggested timidly “We would like to donate our energy to the cause, if we can. You will have need of us, even with the extra help you already have.” Bill looked to the present Stars, who indicated they didn’t mind, so the now-former Arcobaleno were allowed to join the circle.

Ri found herself surrounded by Arcobaleno. On her right stood the one called Reborn, then her Uncle/Cousin Regulus, followed by Lal Mirch. On her left was the other Cloud, Skull, followed by the scientist Verde, and then ending with Colonello to balance out Lal Mirch’s position. With a sad smile at Sirina, Aria took a spot opposite Sirina’s position. As the circle began to work once more, with curse breakers chanting, Ri and the Arcobaleno donated their own types of energy. Ri and Regulus of course donated magic and flames, and the rest of the Arcobaleno donated their flames. Ri felt her Star press his shoulder into Ri’s hip, somehow having shrunk down to fit the circle without breaking the link of hands. He also managed to do it without touching Reborn. Then she felt Kreature gently clenching her belt loop on her other side, and a pair of chilly hands descended on her shoulders. All three of the newcomers poured their magic and energy into Ri, and she in turn poured the energy into the ritual.

The silencing spell on the man in the iron hat broke, and he screamed as though in great pain. Chains with every color of the rainbow, as well as black, silver, and white sprung up from a pit opening beneath the man and wrapped around him. The entirety of the circle froze for a moment in shock, as this was not what any of them had in mind. Quickly they resumed, however, when the man’s thrashing and attempts to break free doubled in intensity. The chains finished pulling the man down into a firey pit, and the opening sealed up behind him. Then the circle burned itself into the ground and vanished.  For a few moments, all was silent. Then, somewhat timedly, Aria asked:

“Did we just send him to Hell?” With a small giggle.

**“Not quite.”** Came from Ri’s voice once more. **“He was a semi-immortal creature, not human. Therefore his choices are a little different. Because he broke divine, celestial, and magical law, he was stripped of his magic and flames then turned over to judgement. He was then condemned to eternal prison in isolation. He will never reincarnate again, nor rejoin any friends or loved ones in any sort of after life.”** The Ancient One answered, and Ri felt the bony grip on her shoulders tighten for a moment before she was released and she knew the Ancient One had gone. For a moment, Ri wavered on her feet.

“Sorry, Kreature. I really wanted to let you…” And then she fell over in a dead faint, her Star catching her in his once more giant mouth and lowering her gently to the ground. Immediately Bill, Regulus, and the other newly un-cursed people crowded around her.

“What happened?!” Lal Mirch demanded. “Is she alright?!” Though the panic was a bit out of character for Lal Mirch, everyone else was so worried they didn’t point it out. The newly resurging and settling hormones didn’t help from their rapid return to adulthood didn’t help most of them. Bill waved a wand over Ri gently, to the surprise of the muggles present. He looked over the diagram that appeared above her, and the others followed his example. The diagram looked like a living see-through model of the human female body, but more specifically it was the same size and shape as Sirina herself. They could see her heart beating and blood flowing through her veins before all of her veins faded to grey. All of her organs showed up in a bright, healthy grass-green color before fading out to grey and showing the next system. It went through all the regular systems, and then when all of the body was greyed out, a strange ball of gold, silver, and black appeared in her chest. The ball looked about the size of a baseball, and Bill frowned at this.  Then the ball greyed out and a tiny wisps of amber/orange, purple, and indigo flickered inside her chest before also greying out and the diagram vanished. Bill sat back on his heels and sighed.

“Looks like she just overdid it. She’ll probably need to rest for a few days before she recovers.” Bill announced. Then he turned to wave his co-workers off. “We’re good over here, just some first-time exhaustion. Head on back without me.” Bill called to them. The others wished him good luck and departed in multiple series of cracking noises. The ex-Arcobaleno mostly ignored those noises and focused on Bill.

“We owe you and the Girl our lives.” Aria stated surely. Bill shook his head, but Aria spoke again. “No, you did. We all would have died from those curses, and if we were lucky we wouldn’t end up like the Vindice.” She insisted. Bill ignored the name he didn’t know, and focused on the main disagreement he had.

“No, you owe your life to Ri.” He disagreed. He held up a hand when the others went to protest, however. “To be honest, oaths or not I wouldn’t have come for anyone but family. Ri is like my little sister, and that’s the only reason I’m here. I wouldn’t leave my nine-month-about-to-pop any minute wife for anything less than urgent family business. And, no, offense, but I don’t know any of you. I might have recommended you to someone else, but I wouldn’t have taken the case. And honestly, if it weren’t for all the favors I called in to get these other people here, even together you lot probably couldn’t have afforded them. Besides, if Ri cares enough about the lot of you to call me in when her god-child is about to be born, you must be family to her in some way. So I came. Of course, there is also the fact that she saved my little sister’s life when no one else could. It’s part of what made her family, truthfully.” Bill lectured them sternly. Then he grimaced slightly.

“And speaking of family, mum’ll have my hide if I let Ri linger around unconscious in the dirt. I’d better get her home.” He sighed, moving to pick her up. A ring of mist flames immediately sprung up over Sirina and she vanished.

“I’m sorry, but she must stay to take care of Black Family business. Even unconscious, I can’t let her leave my sight.” Regulus argued calmly. Bill took one look at the man’s face, saw how similar it was to Ri’s, and backed down most of the way.

“No offense, but I can’t leave her with an unknown. And I really do need to get back to my wife.” He argued weakly.

“So we’ll go with you.” Regulus replied calmly. “That way there is no confusion. I will come with you now, and then let the others know where to rejoin us. Or you can create a portkey and take us all right now.” Regulus added. Bill sighed but nodded.

“Fine. But you’ll be staying in the guest wing at my in-laws, so you’d better be perfect gentleman. Otherwise I can’t guarantee my in laws won’t throw you out. Especially if they think you’re a danger to Ri or their family.” Bill informed them flatly. Then he took a length of rope from his pocket and tapped it with a muttered “Portus.” The rope glowed for a moment, then Bill held out the rope while Regulus scooped up the, now visible, Sirina. Everyone but Verde grabbed on, but when they looked to Verde, he waved them off.

“I’m sure one of the others will let me know if I’m needed. Otherwise, I have work to do.” Verde grumbled before ambling off. With a shrug, Bill muttered

“Hold on tight. Home.” And then the entire group was spinning away. Only Sirina, Regulus, and Bill were unphased by the trip. Most of the others clung on grimly with one hand, certain Bill was trying to loose them on the journey. Then they landed in a loose pile with a grunt, in the backyard of a large mansion.

“Beel!” A female voice called from the direction of the house’s patio, and Bill waved cheerfully.

“I’m back, everything’s fine, love!” Bill called back. A little blur of white and white-blond approached the group quickly, and the group stood up as the unknown approached. Except for Bill, who braced himself and held out his arms.

“Beel!” a little girl’s voice cried as the blur launched itself into Bill’s arms. “You’re back! How was Ri? Isn’t she the best! Did you have an adventure? Who are all these people?” The blur, who was revealed to be a white-blond haired little girl in a white dress, demanded quickly. He laughed.

“One at a time, Gabrielle!” He laughed. The girl bounced impatiently in his arms.

“Well?!” She demanded.

“Ri is fine, just exhausted and likely to sleep for a couple days. See? We brought her with us.” Bill began, pointing out Ri’s form in Regulus’ arms. “One of her family members is carrying her. No adventure this time, just a good old-fashioned curse breaking. There weren’t even any mummies. These are the people who were under a curse. They want to thank Ri and finish whatever their business with her was when she wakes up, so they are staying as well. And I happen to think Fleur is the best.” Bill reeled off patiently. “Now, I see someone who is waiting for you. Best you run along and tell you Mère (mother) so the rooms can be readied.” He instructed, setting the girl down on her feet.

“Yes Beel!” She exclaimed before racing back towards the house.

“Won’t your belle-mère (mother in law) mind you bringing so many people unannounced?” Lal Mirch asked curiously. Bill shrugged.

“Normally I’d say yes, but as you can probably tell by Gabby’s commentary, Ri is a particular favorite around here. Most would consider it an honor to even temporarily host Ri and her guests for a time, regardless of the notice. Politics, you know? That’s without even counting the fact that every single Delacour, including my wife, is convinced Sirina saved Gabrielle’s life.” Bill explained as they began walking towards the mansion.

“Did she?” Skull asked. Bill shrugged.

“That…is a very political question. According to the people running the contest that put Gabrielle in danger, it was falsified danger and she would have been fine without Sirina’s intervention. According to the Delacours, there were health concerns not taken into account that almost did kill her anyways.” Bill replied

“Does she make it a habit to save little girls? This is what, the second you’ve mentioned?” Colonello pointed out. Bill shook his head and laughed.

“It’s obvious you haven’t known Ri long. She makes it a point to save _anyone_ who needs it. Her healer, they were enemies in school. Had straight up tried to kill each other several times. But Draco, that’s his name, his ally started a fire to kill her which quickly got out of control and almost killed them all. Ri ensured she and her friends saved everyone they could. Only the one who set the fire didn’t survive, and only because they couldn’t reach him in time.” Bill replied in obvious amusement. The other people chewed over his words until they reached the house. On the back patio a _very_ beautiful and _very_ pregnant woman sat sipping at a cup of tea. At the woman’s feet a little girl played on a fluffy blanket, surrounded by toys. The large white house behind them, and the green lawn surrounding them made for a beautiful backdrop.

“Hello love, I have some guests with me.” Bill greeted his wife as they drew closer.

“So I ‘ave ‘eard.” The woman replied. “And where is Ri?” She demanded with a sharp eye. Bill stepped aside slightly so that Fleur could see Ri’s form in Regulus’ arms. “That girl.” The woman sighed. “Can’t she avoid trouble for an ‘andful of weeks?” She mourned before holding out her hands to her husband. Obligingly, Bill lifted his wife to her feet, then stooped and scooped up the little girl.

“Hello Victoire. I’ve missed you little angel.” He informed the toddler before kissing the laughing little girl all over her face.

“Papa!” The girl cried, and he smiled. The woman smiled happily, standing with her hand on her stomach and watching her laughing husband and daughter. The rest of the group felt like they were intruding and stayed silent until the woman turned back to them.

“And where are your manners, Beel Weasley?” The woman demanded. “Forgive my ‘usband. ‘e is not ‘ouse broken yet.” Fleur joked. “I am Fleur Weasely née Delacour. Be welcome in my parenz’ ‘ome.” She greeted. Most of the men bowed, and Lal Mirch nodded before they introduced themselves. “Come, I weel show you to rooms. Then we weell have dinner, oui?” She directed. There was a general murmur of consensus as they followed the woman into the house, leaving Bill with the laughing toddler.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough, Madame Apolline and Monsieur Charles Delacour were introduced to the party and vice-versa. Dinner was pleasant and light fare. Madame Apolline assured the others she had a monitoring system in place, and would know if Sirina so much as twitched. Still, the ex-Arcobaleno didn’t feel comfortable with at least one of them keeping an eye on her, so Lal Mirch sat beside Sirina’s bed that night. Gabrielle Delacour also joined her, cozying up with Sirina in the bed.

“I have sleepovers with Ri whenever she comes over.” The girl assured Lal Mirch. “Because Ri is the best!” She added, as though Lal needed to be persuaded.

“Can I ask you something? Lal asked quietly, somehow sure the little girl would know the answer.

“Sure! I know lots of things! Ri always says so!” Gabrielle agreed instantly. Lal frowned.

“Don’t you Mère (mother) or Père (father) tell you how smart you are?” She wondered. Gabrielle sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Oui, but they are mes parents. They have to say things like that!” the little girl protested. Lal noted how much better the little girl’s accent was than her older sister, and wondered if Sirina was the cause.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Lal asked the little girl, feeling incredibly silly.

“Mais oui! (but yes/of course!)” The girl exclaimed. “Maman says I am not allowed to talk about why with you, though. But lots of people have soul mate. Beel and Fleur are soulmates. Maman and Papa are soul mates. Someday I’ll have a soul mate too!” Gabrielle informed Lal seriously.

“Does it run in families, then?” She wondered, not really expecting an answer.

“A lot of times it does, but not always. Beels family mostly don’t have soulmates. Beel has a soulmate because he’s Fleur’s.” Gabrielle replied easily, though.

“Oh. Thank you, Gabrielle.”

“You’re welcome, Mademoiselle Mirch.” Gabrielle replied happily as she lay her head back on the pillow and started to drift off. Lal sat back in her chair and thought over the young girl’s words, though about Sirina Potter-Black’s words, and the words of Viper/Mammon/Reg Black.

* * *

 

To just about everyone’s surprise, Sirina awoke just before tea time that afternoon. Colonello and Regulus had just been trading shifts when Sirina moaned slightly and shifted. In an instant both men and Gabrielle, who’d been trying to help keep watch, were at Sirina’s bedside.

“Ri?” Gabrielle whispered cautiously.

“Mmm….Gabby?” Sirina replied.

“Yay! Ri’s awake! I’m going to tell Maman!” Gabby declared before rushing from the room.

“Wha…?” Sirina asked, still half asleep.

“Good evening. You fainted on us and have been asleep since yesterday. It’s just about tea time now.” Regulus murmured soothingly to the sleep-addled young woman. Sirina moaned and covered her face with her hand.

“How do you feel? They said we could call your personal … healer? … If you need.” Colonello asked carefully.

“I’m fine, just tired. Don’t know how, after sleeping a whole day, but I am.”

“Probably because you have been running yourself ragged, my dear.” Apolline Delacour scolded from the doorway. Ri flushed deeply.

“I haven’t been…!” She started to protest.

“Now, dear, Molly’s told me all about how long your recovery after the war took, and your being brought back comatose says otherwise.” Apolline scolded gently. “And you’d just gotten better, as well…” The woman sighed, and Ri somehow seemed to sink further into the bed.

“Sorry?” She offered hesitantly, and the woman sighed.

“No need to be sorry dear, it’s just in your nature.” Apolline added as she came forward and gently smoothed the hair back from Sirina’s forehead. Ri lowered her hands from her face, blush fading away. “I still think you should let me hire you some bodyguards, oui? Some big strong men to make your enemies think twice about even thinking about harming you? To make idiots stay away, oui?” The woman added impishly. “And if Molly and I are lucky, we will have grandchildren soon.” She added wickedly, and Ri rolled over and buried her face in her pillow, groaning.

“But perhaps you have found body guards of your own? These people who come with you, they are watching over you very closely, oui?” The woman added thoughtfully, folding back the bedding and chivvying Sirina out of bed.

“Ap-pol-line!” Sirina whined as Sirina was ushered into the bathroom. Colonello traded a bemused look with Regulus as the young woman was closed into the bathroom with the older woman and emerged looking irritated in a beautiful pantsuit outfit and robe. The pantsuit was white, and the robe was a beautiful emerald green. Her hair was a shining straight waterfall down her back, instead of pulled up in a tail like the day before. Her glasses were also absent, and had some very light makeup on.

“I keep telling you,” the girl protested as Apolline pulled some beautiful flat shoes in white lace from her closet. Begrudgingly but without a fight, Sirina slipped the shoes on. “It’s not like that! We only just met yesterday!” She protested.

“Well, it could be like that if…” Apolline began to scold, and Regulus cleared his throat meaningfully. Apolline raised an eyebrow at him, and he glanced at Colonello meaningfully. “Ah, so you are our Sirina’s soulmate! We are so happy that you have found each other! We must have a celebration tonight!” Madame Delacour changed subjects less than subtly, and Colonello felt embarrassed for the poor girl behind the woman, whose face was cherry-red again.

“I’m afraid not all of us brought suitable clothing. It was a rather last-minute visit, after all.” Regulus demurred politely.

“Shopping! I simply must take you to the best boutiques!” Apolline declared, taking Regulus’ arm hostage and practically dragging him from the room with her. Sirina sighed heavily and dropped her face to her hands once more.

“I’m sorry. That woman is a force of nature. I couldn’t stop her. I really _really_ tried.” Sirina promised Colonello from behind her hands. He chuckled deeply and goosebumps rose on Sirina’s neck and arms.

“It’s alright. It’s not the first time a well-meaning mother has tried to pair me to their offspring, chosen or bred.” He teased her gently. Sirina just groaned again.

“Come on, we’d best catch up before they accuse me of inappropriate behavior and try to marry us at gun point.” He told her laughingly, extending an arm for her to take.

“So, _so_ sorry.” Ri moaned again, threading her arm through his. He just laughed at her misery and they moved towards the living room everyone besides Sirina had been spending their leisure time in. Sure enough, they found Apolline standing in front of the others, ignoring Regulus as he still tried to wiggle his arm free. Most of them seemed amused with Apolline’s plans, and Regulus’ plight. Most of the amusement faded, except from Lal Mirch and Aria’s eyes, when they eventually noticed Sirina and Colonello standing at the entrance to the room.

Sirina shuddered slightly as she felt more than one heated, predatory gaze on her. She cursed Apolline again for the _very_ form-fitting clothing the woman’d somehow managed to dress Ri in. It should be noted Ri still didn’t have any idea what happened. One moment she was about to pull on one of her spare sets of clothes; the next she was dressed in the new outfit and Apolline looking very pleased.

To her surprise, Colonello tightened his hold on her arm and glared down the other males in the room. Excepting Charlie, who was talking quietly with his wife. Sirina did notice that Apolline had that pleased and proud look on her face once more. When she caught Sirina looking, she winked at the girl.

“You two will be coming with us, oui? Or will you be going on a date of your own?” Apolline asked, faux-innocently. Sirina felt her face heat once more. The young woman looked pleadingly at Aria and Lal Mirch, who both simultaneously decided to join Apolline in teasing the young woman. Besides, they owed her a great debt and felt one couldn’t have a better significant other or friend than Colonello.

“Oh, you can’t miss suit shopping with Reborn!” Aria immediately chimed in, and Sirina gave her a very confused look. Aria’s eyes twinkled innocently back at the young woman.

“But Apolline says Sirina’s never been on a date in Paris before! She really shouldn’t miss the opportunity.” Lal Mirch argued. Sirina’s gaze bounced back and forth between the three women.

“Ah, but suit shopping! There’s no more splendid sight than a bunch of men in suits! Perhaps we could do suit shopping first, and then Sirina could go on a date with one of the men tonight.” Aria retorted stubbornly. Ri felt herself beginning to blush what felt like a permanent red. Lal Mirch glared a little heatedly at Aria, who didn’t seem to be on quite the same wave length as Lal.

“What do you mean _one of them_?” Lal demanded. “Colonello is her soul mate, after all.” She added with an air of ‘so, hah!’ in her tone.

“No, no. I think you mean Colonello is _one_ of her soul mates. After all, she is a Sky. And her family only bonds with soulmates. So she simply must have more than one!” Aria corrected. Lal’s eyes narrowed, as did Colonello’s. Both of them, in concert, demanded:

**“What have you _seen_?!”**

“You’re a seer?” Sirina whispered quietly, her face ashen. The others looked to her at those words.

“Are you alright?” Colonello whispered softly, gently leading her to a free settee and sitting with her.

“I’m fine.” Sirina replied tightly. “Please answer the question.” Everyone noticed how tightly Sirina was holding herself.

“I…um…do you not like Seers?” Aria asked shyly, and Sirina grimaced.

“I don’t like _prophecies._ ” Sirina corrected. Aria seemed to relax slightly.

“I don’t see prophecies, just… _possibilities_ , and not even all of those.” Aria admitted. Apolline, Charlie, and Fleur all released their breath in a combined ‘Whoosh’ of loud noise. The rest of the part looked at them curiously, to find Apolline with a hand over her heart and Fleur muttering in French none of them quite caught. Sirina slumped against Colonello’s shoulder in relief

“Are you alright, Madame?” Reborn asked politely.

“I will be, in a moment.” The woman replied. “To think, though, to be so unlucky as to have _two_ prophecies…” The woman muttered. “The heart fails at the very thought…” she added faintly, sitting in a nearby chair.

“There was a prophecy?” Regulus demanded of Sirina.

“Of course there was. Why else did you think…?” Sirina grumbled. Colonello looked like he didn’t like what he was hearing.

“Earlier, Madame Delacour mentioned a war. Does this have to do with that…?” Colonello asked gently. Sirina sighed once more and seemed to slump even further into Colonello.

“You could say that. Technically it had to do with a double-series of wars.” Sirina corrected unhappily. “Can we please change the subject?” She asked somewhat plaintively.

“One last question, Sirina.” Regulus replied in a voice that warned he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“For the first week after the second war ended, there were rumors you’d died…” Regulus breathed darkly. Beside her, Colonello stiffened and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Was there a question in there?” Ri demanded somewhat petulantly.

“Did you?” Regulus demanded. “Did we lose you once and not even know it?” He demanded again when she stayed silent at first. Sirina turned her face into Colonello’s shoulder, trying slightly to hide from all the intent gazes upon her.

“Gabrielle, go outside.” Apolline ordered.

“But, Maman, Ri is here! How could she have died? She didn’t die, right?” Gabrielle cried. Sirina turned her face back to look at Gabrielle.

“I’m right here, I’m fine Gabby. Do as your mother says.” Sirina ordered tiredly. She could sense the eyes devouring her from both beside her and across the room.

“I’ll go with her. I already know this story.” Bill offered, taking Gabrielle’s hand and exiting into the hallway. One of the others opened their mouth to speak, but Apolline held up a hand for silence. The woman cocked her head to the side, seemingly listening to something none of the rest of them could hear.

“They are outside now. I’ll get some tea, darling.” Apolline assured Sirina, the woman moved towards the doorway, squeezing Sirina’s shoulder affectionately on her way.

“I weel help.” Fleur added before she carefully levered herself up and left the room also. Then all eyes were on Sirina again. She reluctantly leaned back from Colonello’s (very comfy) shoulder and sat up.

“There was a prophecy. One. And it ruined most of my life thus far. Almost everything bad that’s ever happened to me was caused by that bloody prophecy. Including the two wars. The official story is that I was only unconscious for a time and people mistook me as dead.” Sirina began reluctantly, twisting her hands in her lap. Sensing her need, Kreature popped in from the Delacour kitchen where he’d been waiting. He handed her a cup of tea dosed with calming drought and then popped back out again. “I’m never sure if I’ll get used to that…” Sirina hummed before closing her eyes as she took a fortifying sip of tea. Almost immediately the potion hit her empty stomach and a wave of artificial calm fell over her. The silence in the room felt slightly oppressive, but Sirina soldiered on.

“Unofficially, according to my Cousin Narcissa,” at the name, Regulus cursed under his breath, causing some of the others to look at the man in surprise. Sirina continued over top of the man’s sounds, determined to finish before she chickened out. “According to Narcissa, I was dead for a couple of minutes. Then I wasn’t, and that’s all I’m going to say about it.” Sirina finished calmly just as Apolline brought in a tea tray. If she was dismayed or surprised that Sirina already had a cup, the woman didn’t show it. Apolline passed the rest of the tea cups, practically forcing one on Regulus, who reluctantly took a sip and immediately calmed down. The others looked suspiciously at their teacups after Sirina’s and Regulus’ suddenly calm demeanors.

“Just a calming drought.” Apolline informed them reassuringly. “Clears the mind and brings things into focus for hard discussions or occasions.” She added, suspiciously calm herself. Several of them carefully placed their cups aside, which Apolline politely ignored. “Now, back to happier matters. It was suggested you may have seen my Sirina happy with several soulmates, yes?” Apolline asked Aria.

“Ah, well…I’ve seen she _can_ be happy with several soulmates. And she always _has_ several soulmates. But… it depends on the choices they all make. And for some reason I cannot see who her other soul mates are. But I feel very good about the odds being high that some of my other colleagues are also her soulmates. There are few people who can match the people here for power, and I doubt Sirina’s soul would be happy with a less-powerful soulmate.” Aria hedged carefully.

“That’s probably because the ritual will only awaken one bond at a time.” Sirina mused thought fully.

“You knew you have several soulmates? Why am I the first?” Colonello asked, somewhat bitterly. Sirina could sense he felt like he was being passed over, again. It gave her a glimpse into why Lal Mirch might be his _Ex_ -girlfriend.

“I didn’t know, and I didn’t choose. I can’t explain all of it to one who is not blood family… but essentially, I was told I might have more than one soulmate, because I have Sky flames. And that the ritual only awakens one bond at a time. But…” and Sirina hesitated for a moment, then seemed to sag slightly and huddle into herself. “I can’t change my soul or who I am. Even if I could, it wouldn’t be fair to either of us. And… I … understand if you aren’t interested in someone who has more than one soulmate.” She added slowly, carefully keeping her face and eyes neutral. She didn’t realize that all of her new friends were experts at body language.

“I, myself, didn’t even know about soulmates or coming of age rituals until it had already happened. I was woken up in the middle of the night by a servant and taken to a secret cavern in the dark. Then it happened, and …. Well, never mind. I just understand this is all a bit sudden. Most of my life happens suddenly and without warning, so maybe take some time to think it over?” Sirina stated morosely. She didn’t meet any of the gazes upon her.

                “I just…want you to know. Even if I do have several soulmates, I would never just lump them all together, or treat one as better than the other. Everyone of my loved ones is unique and special. I don’t really understand the Sky stuff yet, I’m still learning. But I can’t see any reason to treat those I care about as lesser than any other.” She informed him.

                “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Colonello replied softly, watching her softly. Lal Mirch scoffed loudly.

                “Well, that’s fine then, we don’t have to worry about Colonello wanting to take her on a date tonight.” Lal Mirch began, and Sirina seemed to withdraw further into herself. Several glares made their way over to Lal Mirch, who ignored them and continued with “It looks like Apolline and Aria’s plan it is. I hope you like shopping, Sirina. Because Aria can shop with the best of them, and Apolline seems determined to more than keep up. And I need a new outfit if we’re going to have a party tonight.” Sirina attempted to smile at the woman, though it was rather tremulous.

                “Okay.” She agreed softly. At her words, Lal Mirch and Aria were across the room and pulling the girl to her feet. Aria linked arms with the despondent young woman, guiding her from the room.

                “We Skies must stick together. Never you fret, Ri. Sometimes prospective guardians can be like that. They want you all to themselves and don’t care if it leaves you hurting or not. That’s how you know someone wouldn’t make a good guardian. If they can’t put their needs before your own, just as you would for them.” Aria instructed, glaring back over her shoulder at Colonello as she said it. “Never you fear, Ri. I’ll help you get the best guardians and soulmates! And I’ll keep the riff-raff off too!” Aria declared loudly as she turned and finished sweeping the young woman from the room. Colonello ground his teeth in frustration and anger. As soon as the two women, followed by Apolline, were gone, Colonello turned on Lal.

                “I thought you were _my_ friend. Whose side are you on?” Colonello demanded angrily. Lal gave him a very flat, disappointed look.

                “She’s a _SKY_ , what did you expect? You were always going to have to share her in one way or another. And what if you did get married and have children? Were you going to force her to ignore your children. Perhaps make a nanny raise them?” Lal taunted, and Colonello snarled wordlessly at the woman, though a bit of her logic did begin to sink in.

                “I thought, when I get a significant other, I want a monogamous relationship, and someone who will only look at me as their partner. It seems I only attract girls like you, though. Ones who can’t be happy with me.” Colonello spat, and Lal Mirch sighed.

                “You shouldn’t hurt her for my and your parents’ mistakes.” Lal told him. “She didn’t even say if she wanted to date you. She said she wanted to get to know you. _You_ were the one glaring down the other intelligent people in this room who could see how attractive the girl is. Those pajamas of hers did _not_ do that girl justice. It was obvious you were trying to claim her for a moment there. And you obviously really hurt her. I don’t know what’s happened in that girl’s life like I know yours, but I do know she healed fourteen virtual strangers and near-killed herself doing it. Her friends may not realize how dangerous flame-depletion is, but I do. And that girl is lucky to still be alive. I know that girl was willing to call in life debts for all of us, just because you _happen_ to be her soulmate and Viper her cousin. Regardless of the fact she hasn’t met either of you.” Lal lectured. Then the woman turned on her heel and strode from the room. “Idiot Student.” She muttered just as she exited. Colonello turned to find the others staring at him consideringly from the other the other side of the room. It was Fon’s words, in the end, that really got through to Colonello.

                “Most of us, and any unbonded Flame user really, would give our lives and limbs for our own Sky. Even though we know we would have to share them with other Guardians. True, such a bond is not usually a marriage, but that only means we wouldn’t have to share her with both other guardians _and_ a husband.” Fon paused for a moment before adding “Did it occur to you that perhaps you are the _first_ of her soulmates whose bond manifested particularly so you wouldn’t feel second-best?” Then Fon set aside the tea he’d been sipping, he’d needed the help to keep control of his emotions as he watched a precious Sky’s self-esteem take a beating. Even his infamous control over his emotions hadn’t been enough to watch such a scene without a little help. Especially a Sky he already felt indebted to and fond of. One by one the others filed out of the room until it was only Colonello and Reborn left. Colonello peered at Reborn from beneath his bangs, head bowed from Fon’s words.

                “You should know, idiot, that I intend to run with Aria’s suggestion. She may not have _seen_ who the Sky’s other soulmates are, but she hinted heavily that I would be one. I’m not going to give up on a possible Sky. Especially that one, and especially for an idiot who clearly can’t treat her right.” The man in the fedora informed his colleague threateningly. “And whether they said it or not, the others aren’t either. Even Lal could have a chance, for all we know about the young lady. And you may have just lost your chance to outpace her.” Reborn continued, watching in satisfaction as Colonello’s head came up and fire filled the rain’s eyes once more. Colonello stood taught now, like a bow ready for release. Satisfied with his work, Reborn sauntered from the room with a cocky smirk. He may not like to see his rival down or being an idiot, but he meant every word. He had every faith he could win the girl’s heart. He’d noted she wasn’t the least bit immune to the looks of himself and his fellow male colleagues. And nobody did suites better than Reborn, as Aria had said. The rest would come in time.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...I totally never intended Colonello to be such a jerk! He's really a great guy, I swear! He just has some lingering issues... Anyways, hope this chapter was enjoyable. It hit twenty pages! I think that might be a new record for me! That said, I very much doubt my chapters will be this long in the future. 
> 
> Next chapter: A tiny bit of shopping mentioned, with a side of yummy!
> 
> Wingzrooke


	3. ch 3 - Shopping with a side of yummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this would have taken a lot less time to write, only I started writing the chapter after this without realizing it! AKA: this chapter isn't as long because it got cut in half. Sorry.

* * *

 

                Sirina found very quickly that Aria had not lied. Watching her new male friends shop, or try on suits, was not even close to boring. If this was the way Aria shopped, Sirina was not the least bit surprised the woman was a champion shopper. She also found out Aria was just two years older than Sirina herself. Many things were learned during the course of the shopping trip. Sirius taught Ri about Sky attraction and Sky Envy, but Aria taught Ri about Sky friendship and Solidarity. Sometimes she felt her flames sneaking sideways and cautiously entwining around the woman’s own. Whenever this happened, Aria would look to Sirina and smile at the younger woman while Aria’s flames curled around Sirina’s own in response. Every so often Sirina wondered if maybe Aria was one of her soulmates, because they just seemed to click so well. Probably a platonic one, though, she thought. Because although Sirina could find a girl pretty or beautiful, she was really only attracted to men in _that_ way.

                They had been shopping for about two hours when Colonello, who’d been skulking around the outsides of the group, sort of just followed Sirina into a dressing room. Sirina, seeing him closing the door in the mirror before she could turn around and close it herself, squeaked.

                “Colonello! What are you…?!” She started to exclaim in a hissed whisper, but Colonello gently covered her mouth and leaned towards her.

                “Please, I just need a minute. A minute without everyone hovering over both of us.” He murmured into her ear. Sirina found herself blushing to the roots of her hair at the feeling of his breath on her neck and ear. Wordlessly, she nodded, clutching the dress Aria and Apolline wanted her to try on. “I’m sorry.” He breathed, resting his face on her shoulder. “I was a jerk, and you didn’t deserve my reaction. It’s just… all my life I’ve been ignored. First my parents, foisting me off on nannys, tutors, and boarding schools while they went out and had their flings and vacations or worked. Then several of my girlfriends, including Lal….I just… didn’t want you to be like that. I was afraid. But that’s no excuse, and I’m sorry.” Colonello apologized. Gently, hesitantly, Sirina wrapped her arms around him. Colonello immediately returned the hug, burying his face in her shoulder.

                “Hey, it’s alright. I understand. We all have our issues. I’ve got more than most, so I certainly understand. And like I said, no pressure.” Sirina soothed gently as she released him. Colonello just hung on tighter, though. For a moment, Sirina just stood there.

                “Colonello?” She asked tentatively. He grunted softly, but didn’t reply right away. “Are you okay?” She asked again.

                “I will be. You forgive me? You’re not just saying that?” He asked pleadingly.

                “Of course.” She reassured immediately. He straightened slightly and released the hug so he could grip her shoulders lightly and look earnestly into her eyes. He noticed she was just a half-a head shorter than him. For some reason this pleased some deeply-buried part of himself he’d never noticed before.

                “Sirina,” He murmured intently.

                “Yes, Colonello?”

                “I want to take you on a date. A real one.” Colonello stated boldly. One stall away, Reborn cursed his rival. Already the man was ahead of him. Perhaps he should have let his rival flounder some more? Both men listened intently for her answer.

                “I…I thought you weren’t interested in someone you had to share…?” Sirina stammered, stunned.

                “I may not want to share you, but Aria was right. I would never want you to feel hurt or incomplete just because others can see what I can. That you’re wonderful and worth getting to know. Worth dating. I may have to share you, but I’ll never stop trying to win your heart.” His words caused her blush to darken, and Sirina began to fear she may be permanently blush-colored soon. Reborn cursed louder in his mind. When had Colonello gotten so smooth? Surely, he wasn’t this smooth when chasing after Lal?

                “I…okay.” Sirina agreed softly. “But…you have to tell me if you change your mind, okay? I would totally understand.” Sirina added softly, twisting the fabric of the dress clenched in her hands now. Colonello frowned slightly at her down cast expression and realized Sirina _expected_ to be rejected. Now and in the future. Reborn too frowned, realizing the exact same thing. Both men realized it couldn’t have been caused just by Colonello’s one rejection, though. That she had to have had experiences at least like Colonello’s to feel so similarly. Both of them wondered if they could finagle enough of the details out of either Regulus (unlikely) or Sirina herself (even more unlikely) to arrange or perform a hit on the people or person who ruined the girl’s self-esteem.

                Unable to help himself, Colonello leaned forward once more, gently lifting Sirina’s chin as he did so. Her eyes widened as he descended towards her and placed the lightest of kisses against her lips. Once, twice, thrice he gave her the barest brushes of a kiss and then reluctantly withdrew.

                “Apologies, I couldn’t resist. You’ll find now that I’ve made up my mind to pursue you, it won’t change.” Colonello informed her, deep voice making a shiver trace up her spine as she touched her lips once more. Reborn, standing next door, had horrible visions of what Colonello might be doing to a young, vulnerable Sky all alone in a dressing room. He moved faster than he’d ever moved before. Before Sirina could do more than touch her lips in wonder; Reborn barged in, grabbed his rival by the collar, and pulled the blond man from the room. Colonello blew Sirina a kiss behind Reborn’s back as he went easily. Sirina was left standing in the middle of the dressing room, touching her lips and staring at where the two men had disappeared. Staring off into space, Sirina was taken aback when Aria suddenly flung herself into the dressing room and hugged Ri. Lal followed quickly, stomping into the dressing room and slamming the door behind her.

                “I’m so sorry Ri! I promised to keep the riffraff off, and Colonello still pounced on you!” Aria wailed. “I’ll do better from now on! I didn’t think he would stoop so low as too attack you when you were alone, but Reborn just told me…!” Aria exclaimed. Lal took one look at Sirina’s dazed face and snorted.

                “I don’t think she’s unhappy, Aria. Look at her. Clearly Reborn was exaggerating.” Lal pointed out. Aria paused and drew back to look at Sirina’s face.

                “What happened, Ri?” Aria demanded immediately. Slowly, wonderingly, Sirina began to talk.

                “He apologized for being rude earlier…and then he asked me out. Then he kissed me. He stole my first three kisses…” Ri breathed, still very dazed. Aria giggled at the look on Sirina’s face.

                “But was that a good thing or a bad thing? Did you want him to kiss you?” Lal prodded. Sirina shrugged.

                “It…wasn’t a bad thing? I liked the kisses? I said I would go on a date with him?” Sirina mused, then turned her eyes to Aria and Lal. “Maybe?” She added with another helpless shrug. Aria gave a little squeal and hugged Sirina again.

                “You are so adorable, you sweet summer-child, you!” Aria declared before she spun around and seemed to vanish from the room. Lal rolled her eyes and hung up an armful of clothes on the rack.

                “Come on, I’ll help you dress and guard your door until you’re ready to show Apolline and Aria your outfits.” Lal said gruffly. Sirina shrunk back slightly.

                “No, it’s okay. I can do it on my own, and Reborn has Colonello now, so there’s really no need to….!” Sirina began to protest.

                “Oh? Hiding a hideous birthmark, are you?” Lal teased.

                “No!” Sirina protested as Lal wrestled Sirina’s shirt off. The moment it was off, Lal saw Sirina and immediately stepped away. Sirina self consciously wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

 

* * *

 

Outside the dressing rooms, Reborn was scowling at Colonello, who was sitting in his chair and grinning smugly back at the angry man while the others looked on in confusion. Aria entered to this scene and took one look at the obvious rivalry activity between the two men. Then she got a terrifying gleam in her eye and poked both men in the chest.

                “You two better not be pursuing Sirina because of some stupid rivalry!” Aria snarled at them. Both men looked at the normally bubbly woman in shock.

                “I’m not…!” They both began to protest immediately, but Aria shook her head fiercely at them and turned to poke Colonello in the chest, hard.

                “And _you_!” She growled at the rain. “You better not be playing around. You are going to take that girl on a date, and you are going to treat her like a princess. You will be the perfect gentleman! Is that clear?! That girl is a sweet-summer child and you are not going to ruin her!” Aria hissed in his face.

                “Um…that’s what I planned on?” Colonello muttered hesitantly, Aria’s meaning not quite sinking in.

                “What did the idiot do?!” Reborn growled, hackles immediately raised. Aria sniffed and tossed her nose in the air.

                “None of your business, Uncle Reborn.” Aria proclaimed before turning and gliding over to a chair by Apolline.

                “Very nicely handled, my dear.” Apolline murmured to the girl, smiling slightly in approval.

                “Thank you, Apolline. I can call you Apolline, right?” Aria replied, and at the woman’s nod, added “We women have to look out for our more naïve sisters, after all.” to another of Apolline’s small pleased smiles.

 

* * *

 

Back in the dressing room:

 

                “Who _did_ this to you?!”  Lal Mirch demanded. “I’ll kill them!” She hissed. Sirina’s head snapped up and she began making wild gestures with her hands.

                “There’s no need, really, Lal! I’m fine! Besides, they’re mostly all dead or in jail!” Sirina promised frantically.

                “No you are _not_ fine. Someone obviously hurt you very badly.” Lal huffed, and then … “… what do you mean _mostly_ dead?!” She added. “You’re going to tell me who did this, and I’m going to make sure they can’t ever do it again!” Lal demanded.

                “It’s not necessary! I _am_ fine! No one is going to hurt me again!” Sirina promised. “And I’ve got lots of people looking after me, so it’s _fine_!” Sirina hissed. Lal shook her head obstinately.

                “And those people all admit you still get in trouble and hurt too often.” Lal growled back lowly. “You are royalty! No one should have ever even _thought_ about laying a hand on you! Already we find out you’ve been killed once, and now I see someone’s carved up your body like a ….” Lal devolved into snarling wordlessly as she paced the small room’s borders. Sirina shrunk in on herself tightly at the woman’s words.

                “You think… I know it’s not pretty but I thought maybe…you think no one would be interested in me? Because of some scars I can’t even help?” Sirina whispered softly, and Lal immediately spun around and grabbed Sirina by the shoulders.

                “ _You_ are beautiful, woman, and don’t let anyone else tell you differently! Any man worthy of you would love you  _and_ your scars because you survived! Let me tell you, I’ve got some nasty scars of my own. But I was army, and I know army when I see it. You’ve never had real training a day in your life, or I’ll eat my boots. It’s a miracle you stayed alive during one war, let alone two!” Lal insisted. “Now, let’s get you into a few dresses. You’ll see. You look just as pretty in any clothes you wear as any other girl. Maybe even more beautiful, because you’ve got a kind heart and care about others. Even if you don’t know them.” Lal urged. Warily, Sirina carefully dropped and stepped out of her pants, watching Lal from the corners of her eyes all the time. The woman didn’t react to the scars on Sirina’s legs or feet, though. She still saw them, of course, and Sirina noted that Lal’s eyes didn’t seem to miss a thing. As Sirina slipped into a gorgeous bright red dress, Sirina started speaking quietly.

                “I was actually the lucky one, you know? Always the ‘lucky’ one, that’s me. All I got were a few scars to remember the experience by. My friends…they weren’t so lucky. And it was my fault we got caught in the first place.” At Sirina’s words, Lal stared piercingly at her. The girl ignored the gaze as she turned around to let Lal zip up the back.

                “All I have to live with are a few scars. The unlucky ones died, and the even unluckier ones have more than a few scars they have to live with.” She added bitterly. Lal said nothing as she met Sirina’s eyes in the mirror. The woman’s eyes weren’t pitying, though, and Sirina was so pathetically grateful not to see another pitying stare on her. Grateful to not hear the woman agreeing with her.

                “One time, I was out of commission for a short time with a busted ankle.” Lal began slowly, holding Sirina’s eyes. “My partner had to work with another team in a three-man group until I got better. I was stuck training recruits. That’s actually where I met Colonello. Then, one day, while she was out in an active zone, my partner’s new team decided to pick up ‘souvenirs’. Among their ‘souvenirs’ they picked up what they thought were ‘dud’ mines. Except they weren’t duds. They were fine, until an enemy patrol caught them. Nearest command could figure out, they were either pushed out of the back of the truck going really fast, or they jumped and rolled to escape. Either way, the mines they thought were ‘duds’ went off on impact. They blew themselves up over stupid souvenirs that weren’t even worth anything. The worst part? I know that if I’d been with my partner, they’d still be here today. Because no way would I have let them do something so stupid had I been there.” Lal explained bitterly.

                “Then Colonello, my stupid student, got assigned as my next partner. I didn’t accept him for a long time, sure I’d get him killed too. Even if only with my absence.” Lal looked away at her last words and stepped back. “all zipped up. See how beautiful you are? Those scars, they don’t make a single difference except to show how strong you are. They show that _you, Sirina, are a survivor_.” Then Lal turned Sirina around by the shoulders and gently pushed her out of the dressing room. Sirina nervously crept from the dressing room to the entrance back into the store. For a moment she stood there twisting her hands, then looked back at Lal. The woman made shooing gestures at the girl as she walked up behind Sirina, and the young lady walked nervously out to where the others could see her. Apolline and Aria noticed her first, and Apolline stood.

                “You look beautiful, my dear!” Apolline declared, and Sirina smiled at the woman. She could still feel the silence of the others pressing in on her, though. Almost immediately Aria was there, praising Sirina for how beautiful she was and wishing she looked that good in red. Then, somehow, Fon was there. He gently lifted her hand and kissed it.

                “Truly, you are a vision in red.” He murmured, and Sirina blinked at him in shock. Then Reborn was there, taking her other hand. Aria beamed from the sideline as Reborn told her:

                “No matter what color you wear, Stella, you are beautiful beyond imagining.” He informed her gravely, dark eyes gazing deeply into hers. A slight shudder starting in her center echoed outward and into her body. It wasn’t even just attraction. Something deep in her _felt_ the word Stella as though it were her own. As though he’d named her more truly than even her parents. In the back of her mind, Sirina felt Sirius sit up and pay attention. He didn’t seem angry, just…wary and watching.

                “Wh…what does that mean? Stella?” She asked through numb lips.

                “Star. It is an Italian term of endearment. Do you not like it?” Reborn asked gently, squeezing her hand.

                “You’re glowing!” Aria exclaimed quietly as she came closer. “Did someone say something naughty to you, Sirina?” Aria demanded, looking about ready to go into over-protective mode. Sirina looked down at her hands to find that, yes there was a faint amber/orange glow surrounding her hands. The glow looked to be sliding into indigo as she watched, though.

                “No, nothing inappropriate.” Sirina assured the other Sky, who retreated with a warning look at the two men. “Maybe…not in public?” Sirina hesitantly asked the Sun.

                “As you wish, Tesoro.” Reborn agreed easily, switching to another endearment just as easy. This one brought a different sort of glow, one just in her cheeks, and the other glow faded away quietly. Neither of the men missed that first glow, or what caused it, though. Sirius lay back down in her mind, but kept watching carefully.

                _“Sirius?”_ She thought carefully as she went back into the dressing room and changed.

                **_“Yes, Sirina?”_** the dog star immediately answered.

                “ _I think we should talk tonight. Will you visit my dreams again?”_ Sirina asked shyly.

                **“Of course, little star.”** Sirius agreed, then went back to watching. Sirina tried on several more dresses and suits, in all colors of the rainbow and a lot of them in white and Amber. Every time she came out, at least one or two of the men would make a point to invade her space and flirt with her. Sirina was so overwhelmed she didn’t even know what to think. So mostly she didn’t. She just tried on the outfits Lal, Aria, and Apolline provided and showed them off. The real surprise was her first purple dress. It was a deep purple the same color as Skull’s eyes. The instant he’d seen the purple on her, Skull had rocketed from his seat to right before her.

                “This one. You need to get this one.” He insisted. Sirina felt a bit taken-aback at first. It was very different from the smooth words of the others, at first. “You look gorgeous in everything, of course, but in purple…” his words trailed off as he gently lifted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her. He moved so fast Sirina barely had time to register before his lips were on hers. Then Reborn and Colonello were both pulling a smirking Skull back from her. “In purple, I could just eat you up.” He murmured, and Sirina shuddered slightly. She wasn’t certain it was a good shudder, though.

                “What kind of creepy flirting is that?!” Colonello demanded, and Reborn hit the cloud over the head. Sirina watched on in confusion as the three bickered.

                “But she was wearing my color! How am I supposed to resist her in my color?!” Skull whined at Reborn, dodging artfully away anytime the Sun tried to shoot him or hit him with a ‘Leon mallet’ again.

                “Oh.” She murmured as realization hit her. Thinking back, Sirina realized that although Colonello and Reborn were the most vocal, all of the men had been most intent when she wore the color associated with their flames (Sirius had explained a bit more about flames while she was unconscious). “You like best the outfits associated with your energy…” She murmured softly, eyes wide. The three men before her paused in their scuffle, Colonello mid-argument:

                “We’re trying to get her to like us, not scare her off...!” and turned to give her matching blank looks.

                **“Of course.”** They chorused. Sirina blushed and felt a little mortified.

                “So, basically, the girls have been advertising me like a dessert for sale…” She murmured, and all three woman and the men immediately protested.

                “Of course not, Love! You know I would never do such a thing!” Apolline protested, right over top of Skull’s:

                “I didn’t mean that type of eating! I meant you look amazing! Beautiful! There could be ballads sung about you in purple!”  and also Reborn’s

                “This is all your fault, Lackey!”. Sirina giggled slightly at the display of gesturing Italians and French woman. It really was quite the scene.

                “You’ll have to excuse these idiots.” Fon murmured, having snuck up beside her. “What they mean to say is that we’re all a bunch of possessive cavemen and can’t help but desire to see you in the color we call our own. You truly do look good in anything, but something about you in our color… well. I’m quite certain none of our thoughts are safe to be aired in public when you are wearing such colors.” Fon told her, eyes heated as he met her gaze. Sirina tiled her head to the side much as she’d seen Sirius do before.

                “So what if I wore a rainbow-colored dress?” Sirina wondered. Skull laughed.

                “You’d probably cause a riot!” He informed her with a wink. Reborn and Colonello both immediately struck Skull over the head again.

                “Not quite the same as wearing solely our color.” Fon disagreed. “Though just as enticing as anything else you wear.” He added with a smile.

                “I think I’m done trying on clothes today.” Sirina announced cheerfully. Then Sirina resolutely turned around and drifted back to her dressing room, just as stubbornly ignoring the arguments in the background. When Sirina entered the dressing room and sagged against the closed door behind her, Lal looked amused.

                “What happened?” Lal asked dryly. “Cause a riot out there?” She added teasingly.

                “What happened,” Ri grumbled as she changed back into her pantsuit. “Is that three sneaky women set me up.” She added. “I’m sure said sneaky women have their own ideas about what I should wear, but I want all the clothing with multiple colors that fit right, and of the clothing in white that fit right.” Sirina ordered, and Lal fake-saluted her. “… and one outfit in each of the mostly one-color scheme that each of the guys liked best.” Sirina admitted shyly. “They may not be _mine_ , but they are all good dressers. Surely whoever my soulmates end up being will like them as well?” She hesitantly asked. Lal nodded easily.

                “Of course they will.” Lal agreed.

                “And maybe all of the blue outfits… the ones Colonello liked, I mean.” Sirina ended thoughtfully, fingering the edge of a scar that curved over the top of her right breast, from a time when she’d pushed Hermione out of the way of a dark curse. Lal frowned slightly.

                “You can buy and wear anything you want, of course, but you don’t need to make up for anything.” Lal sternly encouraged.

                “I know. But…I kind of like that look in his eyes when I’m wearing blue. And it can’t hurt, right?” Sirina admitted with a shy smile. Lal smiled a little wickedly back at Sirina as Ri pulled her shirt back on and tugged on her jacket. Lal helped pull Sirina’s hair out from under the jacket and then both woman gathered up the discarded clothing. They dropped off most of the clothes at the designated spot inside the dressing room hallway, and then carefully secreted away all the outfits of one color in the middle of the pile. “Also, I can try to buy whatever I want, but somehow Apolline always ends up paying for me. Seriously. Do not underestimate how sneaky that woman is!” Sirina cautioned. Lal gave Sirina a conspiratorial look, and the two attempted to sneak past Apolline and too the counter. Somehow, though, Apolline had already paid before the women even brought the clothing out. The two women circled back to the main group, wrapped packages in bags, to the disappointment of the men who’d just stopped arguing.

                “Anymore stops?” Sirina asked cheerfully as Regulus dutifully took the bags Sirina had been carrying. Without a word, Lal immediately pushed her bags into Colonello’s hands, who had been pouting because Regulus took all of Sirina’s bags. He immediately cheered up and Lal rolled her eyes where only Sirina could see. Sirina giggled quietly, but found one of her arms taken by Reborn and the other by Fon. She could almost feel the scowl aimed at the other two men from Colonello behind them.

                “Just a few more, Tesoro. Not all of us men have picked out a suit.” Reborn replied easily as they followed Apolline to another store. Inside the store the men set the bags down at Apolline’s feet, then seemed to fly to all the hidden corners of the store to search out suits. Sirina blinked as suddenly it was just the girls sitting in the chairs outside the dressing rooms. Aria giggled at Ri’s expression of shock.

                “Don’t worry, they’ll be back. They’re just excited to show off.” She reassured the other girl, laughing.

                “This is all your faults.” Sirina accused the other woman blankly. The Lal cackled, Aria giggled, and Apolline just smiled at Sirina’s pout.

                “Maybe, but it’ll be worth it. Say, Sirina, what do you know about suits?” Aria asked slyly as the men all seemed to appear at the same time and smoothly stroll into the dressing room with a stack of suits over their arms.

                “Um…not much? Why?” Sirina asked, and Lal groaned while covering her face with one hand. Apolline looked distinctly amused again, and Aria grinned a bit evilly. Sirina had a sinking feeling she’d just backed herself into a corner. A few moments later, Sirina found she was both right and wrong. The men all exited the dressing room around the same time. As Sirina had found out earlier, Reborn truly was a sight to behold in any suit. All of the other men also looked amazing in their suites, even if they didn’t quite pull it off with the same panache Reborn did. To Sirina’s surprise, even Fon and Skull were wearing suits. She’d kind of thought they just always wore their special outfits. The men lined up and Aria insisted on lecturing Sirina about suites. Not just with words, though. That she could have handled easily. No, Aria insisted on dragging Sirina up to each man and making her feel the suit and it’s thickness, talking about quality, design, and wear-ability. At one point Sirina found herself nodding along to Aria while stroking a preening Reborn’s chest. Another time she was made to stroke Skull’s upper arm while Aria talked about elasticity and Skull flexed helpfully. Truly, that man had an impossible number of muscles! By the time Sirina was released to sit back down, she was slightly numb to the blushing and just done with everything.

                “You are totally and completely evil.” Sirina hissed at Aria as she sat. Aria just smiled sunnily back at her. Sirina maturely stuck out her tongue. All of the men came back out with the suit she’d just been walked through a ‘critique’ of, and Sirina had a sneaking suspicion they’d chosen their suits earlier but just wanted another chance to show off. Soon the suits were purchased and all of the men were carrying bags while Apolline and Aria each took one of Sirina’s arms. They took a walking tour of the nearby town, and then drove back to the manor in a couple of open-air carriages. Naturally all of her new friends wanted to sit by her, so Sirina resolutely sat herself down next to the driver up front, to her female friend’s laughter. The driver nodded politely to her, used to some of Ri’s antics from her many visits. Somehow Sirina managed to mostly avoid the other men until just before dinnertime, when Apolline and Aria chivied her upstairs to her room.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
